


Away From The World

by distraughtlover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Bruce Banner, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Within the private sanctuary of their bedroom, Bruce and Thor focus on each other and their relationship.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Away From The World

Bruce had never been more thankful for anything in his life than for Thor’s impressive stamina. 

He couldn’t even believe that more than thirty minutes had already gone by since they crashed through the door of their bedroom and speedily disrobed, utterly needing the sweet contact of their bare skin on each other.

Currently sitting in his favorite spot, Bruce continued riding Thor’s dick as if it were a vital source of energy for him. Their black upholstered bed shook from Bruce’s motion, hitting the wall behind it repeatedly. With the curtains on their windows pushed to the side, a generous amount of natural light came in and bathed their nude bodies warmly. 

Unabashedly eager, Thor reached out and squeezed Bruce’s muscular bubble butt. He held on with the grip of an excited lover and felt consistent bliss from his current stance. 

“I think you’re a professional with my dick now,” Thor said casually, smirking a little up at Bruce.

“Are you kidding? I’m a fucking expert with it,” Bruce replied. 

To show he wasn’t exaggerating, Bruce suddenly decreased his quick tempo by more than half. Then he glacially slid up and down Thor’s eight inches with no issue whatsoever, earning booming groans of pleasure from the man underneath him. 

“What else can you do that I don’t know about?” Thor asked teasingly. 

“You’ll find out all in good time,” Bruce said, grinning down at Thor. He held onto the blonde man’s thoroughly broad shoulders, his fingertips seared from the spectacular warmth of Thor’s skin.

With nothing bothering them, they continued on as if nothing bad could ever occur, which is how they both believed it should be when two people in love are together. 

Unable to stop himself, Bruce bounced his ass on Thor’s cock, his mind nearly blank. He sighed deeply in pleasure as Thor ran his strong, capable hands along his back in a firm yet somehow tender action. 

Suddenly surging upward, Thor wrapped his thick arms around Bruce’s lower back and hurriedly shifted both of them into a new position, his cock never exiting Bruce’s ass. Before he even knew it, Bruce landed on his back atop the bed and was instantly covered by Thor’s powerful body. 

Like a never-ending ripple, Thor rolled his body on top of Bruce as he drove into his blissful, utterly tight heat. Bruce stretched his neck upward and shuddered as Thor kissed him in a fervent fashion. Then he reached his hands down and held onto Thor’s muscular, amply-sized ass, squeezing the firm skin consistently. 

“Don’t fucking stop,” Bruce uttered, his mind and body becoming continually wrecked by Thor’s perfect rhythm. 

“I have no intention of it,” Thor responded, groaning gruffly as he felt a strong wave of pleasure course through him. 

Even without a clock nearby, Bruce could tell that the minutes ticked by relentlessly. It must have been close to an hour now since they had started, which only made Bruce think even more highly of Thor and his capabilities. 

Sensing that his release was entirely close, Bruce wrapped his right hand around his cock and tugged on himself rapidly. 

“That’s it, baby. Let go for me,” Thor said, making direct eye-contact as he kept thrusting his hips. His rhythm had drifted from determined to completely wild now. Sweat collected on Thor’s shoulders, a few beads rolling down his powerful back. 

Then Bruce came with a groan that was full of shock and relief. Seeing white for a few seconds, Bruce let himself go, experiencing what could only be described as pure heaven for himself. He knew it was all because of Thor, the man he had loved for quite a long time now, and always would. 

Thor was unable to hold on any longer once Bruce tightened his hole around his cock. His mouth collapsed open and a loud moan of ecstasy escaped as he came. Thor buried his face into the side of Bruce’s neck, breathing heavily as the beautiful—and long lasting—effects of his orgasm took over. 

Bruce and Thor stayed in the same position for several minutes as they gently drifted down from their euphoric highs. Then Thor carefully pulled his cock out of Bruce and slowly rolled over onto his back. 

Their strong shoulders softly touched as they rested in the bed. Then Bruce carefully rose up and stood from the bed, Thor doing the same. They walked into their master bathroom and cleaned up, taking their time since nothing else was planned for the day.

“That was some performance, babe,” Bruce said as he washed his hands at the sink. 

Thor, taking off the condom and throwing it in the trash, came over to the double vanity sink and bumped his shoulder into Bruce’s lovingly. 

“Anything to impress you,” Thor said, pressing a soft kiss into the skin of Bruce’s shoulder. Then he washed his hands as well. 

Exiting the bathroom, Bruce and Thor walked through their master bedroom, not in the mood yet to be dressed. They dropped back into the bed and shimmied underneath the sheets. Bruce, feeling ready for a good long nap, cozied up to Thor. Apart from their shallow breathing, it was utterly quiet in their retreat. 

Thor kept his arm wrapped around Bruce’s back, holding him close against his own body. They could each feel their eyelids becoming weighed down, the idea of sleep tempting them further and further. 

The sunlight that entered their room began to darken in its color and intensity. It was in that odd place between afternoon and the beginning of night, a time when any possibility could be proven true. Each man in the bed was lost in the haze of the other, an act that neither wanted to stop doing to the other. 

Before Thor fully lost himself to sleep, he tightened his hold on Bruce, needing to keep him as near as possible, as if he wouldn’t be there when he woke up. But Thor knew that could never be true. 

Their eyes slowly shut at around the same time, and both Thor and Bruce understood that the same, breathtaking sight of each other would be given to them once awake again.


End file.
